i own you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 10/10] "You're staring at the girls."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 _ **"You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars."**_  
 _ **-Gary Allan**_

* * *

 **...**

"You're staring at the girls."

Katsuki's thoughts were interrupted at the deadpanned voice that came from his side. The owner of the voice was looking at him with accusations clear on his eyes.

"The fuck? Of course I am fucking not," he snorted, trying to lower down his voice to prevent the bystanders from hearing.

They stood side by side at each other on the school corridor with a safe amount of distance between them. The half-and-half bastard was overlooking the outside scenery as he watched with little interest how the students at the field made a mess of their selves. He was leaning against the windowsill with his arms folded atop of it to support his body weight.

On the other hand, Katsuki was facing the opposite. His back was resting at the window with his elbows propped bastard was trying to scrutinize him, eyes fixated on his person.

There was a reason why Katsuki chose to face the hallway instead of mirroring the other. Recently, the bastard was getting quite close with the girls from their class and he found he didn't like it.

Shouto had always had an admirable position in the school. He was associated with a great quirk, he had brains and looks that could put everyone in envy, and his calm and composed personality added to the list of things that girls would swoon over. So it wasn't really a wonder if the girls in their class would think highly of him. But what irked Katsuki was that the bastard, himself, was beginning to give them his attention.

Katsuki's brows were furrowed in anger. He was glaring at every girl who was attempting to glimpse at the bastard now that he wasn't looking. _These girls are fucking shameless,_ he thought. Just because Shouto wouldn't notice, they felt courageous and brazen to check him out.

"You are fucking getting quite fucking well with the fucking girls," he remarked, tone sharp and full of venom.

With that, the bastard averted his gaze. "I'm not, I'm just being friendly."

"Damn it, that's exactly my point." Katsuki eventually turned one eighty as he quickly skimmed the hallway to find it empty. He looked over where the bastard had his gaze and saw the third years on what seemed to be their Physical Education class.

"If you're gonna face this way, stay closer to me. Or else just turn your back completely," Shouto suddenly demanded. From his tone, Katsuki could sense some alertness and seriousness, like he was being on guard.

"Hah? What in the fucking hell would I do that for? The fuck are you doing, anyway," he asked when he noticed him glaring at something directly below them.

"I'm trying to ward off those _senpais_ from checking you out," he responded sternly as though he was in a serious business.

"The hell, Shouto?"

"Apparently, ever since they found out that we're an item, they started to look at you differently," he paused, eyes never easing the pressure. "It's my fault for showing them how cute you are."

Katsuki could feel his veins bursting from anger. He was about a millimeter close from snapping. Though he wasn't sure what exactly irritated him more, the fact that he said he was cute, the fact that those third years were such assholes, or the fact that fucking Shouto was attempting to divert the topic.

Nevertheless, he decided that the last one did it.

"Shouto, you fucking bastard. I'm the one getting jealous here, don't act competitive on me." If he wasn't refraining from being aggressive, he would have grab the bastard's collar and smack his head with his.

Shouto blinked once, then twice, then, "huh?" came out from him as he met his gaze.

"We were talking about those girls, you fucker."

"Oh… Oh."

Katsuki clicked his tongue. His frustation becoming evident as his patience ran low.

"You're jealous?" the bastard asked and he had the audacity to act amazed as though he was completely taken by surprise.

Katsuki made sure to voice out his thoughts whenever something was bothering him. He wouldn't hesitate to tell the bastard if he was seeing a hole in their relationship, be it his jealousy or his possessiveness. He would never waver in expressing that Shouto was his.

Besides, he was determined with this relationship. He would want to eliminate whatever it was threatening to break or damage it.

"That's what I fucking said."

The look the bastard gave him was vexing. He could tell that he was about to smile, or laugh at him, and he was holding it in. For the second time, Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." After clearing his throat and collected his bearings, he added, "You don't have to be though, I'm just being polite with them."

"Yeah right, polite my ass. Those girls are practically desiring you, why the fuck should you act polite with them?" Katsuki's tone was getting dangerous, it hinted a spark that could combust in a single wrong word from the bastard.

As if adding fuel to the fire, Shouto smiled widely at him. For a moment, Katsuki thought the bastard was rattling him on purpose to bump heads with him, but as he examined the smile that appeared almost _sweet_ , he frowned at him.

"Do you realize how adorable you are right now?"

"Fuck you!" Katsuki spat, ready to attack at any moment, yet his face was getting a bit flushed from embarrassment.

"Hmm. I get it, you don't want me to talk to them anymore, right?"

Katsuki raised one of his brow. "That's not it, bastard. I'm not that irrational to fucking stop you from talking to anyone you want to talk to." There was a slight delay as he gathered his thoughts. "Damn it, why won't you understand what I mean?"

Shouto, without any fear for his life, chuckled at him. "You really are cute."

"You bastard, I'm going to fucking push you out this window." He made a move to grab his arms but the bastard already got a hold of him. He made a gesture of surrendering as he let his laugh die down.

"Okay, I got it. I'll keep the space from now on, I'll just tell them my boyfriend gets jealous easily if they ask why."

"Shouto," Katasuki whined. It sounded awful and offbeat, but it was always effective.

"Alright, I promise I'll behave," the bastard ultimately gave in and smiled.

Katsuki relaxed when the bastard finally took him seriously. He was still irritated at the girls who tried to flirt with his boyfriend but if Shouto promised him that much, then he guessed he could live with it.

"Yes, but I also want you to promise to tell those _senpais_ that you're mine if they tried to approach you with such motive," the bastard said and if his tone wasn't coated with intentness and sincerity, Katsuki would have punch him hard.

"Do you really think I wouldn't blast those assholes' face if they did that? Who the fuck do you think I am?"

"Well, I just wanted to be clear," he shrugged. "We're facing the same problem, after all."

"Fine, whatever."

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
